Sacrifice part 1
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: Imagine an alternate story where Blu stays on the plane to hold off nigel.
1. Chapter 1

High in the sky above Rio De Janeiro a lone cargo plane screamed through the empty sky. The flight looked peaceful but on the inside things were not so peaceful. A male Blue Spix Macaw named Blu had begun freeing a variety of birds from their cages. The first one he released was a female Blue Spix Macaw named Jewel. They were the last of their kind. As soon as all the birds were free from their cages Blu flipped a switch which began to open the cargo bay doors. The doors slowly opened while all the birds waited for freedom. As soon as the doors fully opened a stream of birds flew out the back of the craft.

"Come on, come on we gotta go" said Jewel grabbing Blus arm and dragging him to the door. But he stopped her. "Listen" he said "If we go chances are the kill crazed cockatoo ,nigel, would fly after us and kill you.". Jewel began to tear up as she realised what he was suggesting. "No Blu" she pleaded "we can figure this out, just please come with me". "Im sorry" replied Blu "get out of here I'll buy you as much time as I can.". Solemnly Jewel agreed and before leaving gave Blu a long passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss Jewel flew away. She needed to pick up the pace. Blu was not going to hold out well against Nigel.

Back on the plane…

Blu stood looking at the entrance to the cockpit, a tall white cockatoo stood on a pile of cages.

"Hello Bluebird" said nigel with a sneer. "It would appear you have released all the birds I've spent time collecting." (If I am gonna die I will at least die saving lives and allowing Jewel to live a long life.) Thought Blu. Nigel continued "The one good thing about all this is that I get the pleasure of feeling you go limp in my talons". Nigel laughed. "After I'm done with you I'll hunt and kill that sweet sweet Jewel of yours. No sooner had Nigel say this did Blu jump straight at Nigel and claw the cockatoos face with his talons. The cockatoo staggered back and put a wing to his face. He looked at his wing, Where had once been cloud white feathers was now a moist crimson coloured coat. "You'll pay for that you domesticated brat" yelled Nigel. Nigel jumped up and nose dived to Blu he clawed across the Macaws face and torso leaving deep gashes. Nigel placed a foot onto Blu's face. He put his wing onto Blus chest. Licking the blood that stuck to his wing. "You're blood tastes amazing" said nigel with a devilish grin " I'll enjoy drinking every drop from your lifeless corpse.

Back to Jewel..

She stopped flying for a second. She felt awful she was abandoning the one she loved to fend for himself against a kill happy cockatoo. She turned around and flew after the plane as fast as she could ( thankfully that hunk of junk was old and damaged she had a chance of catching it.) "I'm coming Blu hold on for a bit longer.".

Plane

Blu rolled to the side. He needed to find a way to beat Nigel, or atleast even the playing field a bit. He then figured it out. To beat Nigel he first had to ground him. He looked around for a weapon but saw very little to use. Except for a fire axe, but he had no hope of holding it much less fighting with it. He moved to the next best idea a glass bowl. He tried getting to it but Nigel stopped him. Nigel tackled him then subsequently grabbed Blus head with his wing and began to ram it into the wall with great force causing Blu to get a bloody nose and start tearing the skin on his face as his head scratched along the rigid and rusty surface of the wall. The plane began to nose dive suddenly throwing everything off balance. The glass bowl came within reach of Blu. He managed to grab it and break it on nigels back forcing Nigel to step away from blu. Blu picked up 2 glass shards and ran to Nigel. He stabbed the glass shards into nigels wings. "That evened the playing field a little don't you think" said Blu smirking wiping the blood out of his eyes. "I'll kill you and everyone you love" yelled Nigel. Nigel sprung into the attack grabbing a glass shard from the ground and proceeding to cut Blu multiple times with it. Blu winced everytime the clear blade made contact with his skin. By this point Blus normally Cerulean feathers were mostly a crimson red. Blu panted heavily, he was tired and had lost a lot of blood. He charged to wards Nigel again jumping and spinning for a kick.

Jewel

Jewel could see the plane clearly. She could see two small figures fighting in the cargo bay, It seemed to be getting quite rough judging by the constant pieces of glass flying out of the plane, she began to push herself to the limit in order to try and get to the plane. She knew Blu needed help.

Plane

Blu was struggling to keep up with an experienced fighter such as Nigel. "Why won't you die!" yelled the cockatoo as he proceeded to elbow Blu in the ribs Blu let out a muffled gasp coughing up blood. Blu returned with a punch to Nigel's face, followed by a kick to his left leg than when he was down on one knee a knee to the face. This sent Nigel falling back onto his butt. Nigel jumped up and kicked blu into the wall cutting up the Macaws back. Blu screamed. But was cut short by Nigel stabbing a bent piece of wire from one of the cages into blues chest. Blu let out a gasp. Nigel was about to stab him in the face with a piece of glass but was kicked across the room by a blue feathered angel, "Jewel" whispered Blu.

Jewels POV

I kicked Nigel into the pile of cages at the door. When I turned to look at Blu I almost threw up. He had cuts all over his body and had pieces of glass and metal sticking out of him. I had to hold back tears. The love of my life was sitting there in agony. Blu then weakly said "I" wheeze "crippled his" wheeze "wings" wheeze. I was thankful for the crippling of nigel but by the wheezing he may have had a lung punctured. That metal rod must have been the culprit. I knew we could take off so I grabbed him with my talons andflew out of the cargo bay. I watched the sun slowly rise over Rio. I was thankful Blu survived but he needed aid. He was bleeding as we flew, he passed out in my talons going limp. My eyes started to water up, "no blu, stay with me, don't leave" "blu?"

To be continued

Tell me If you want a part 2 to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio de Janeiro,

Jewel looked at the limp body of the love of her life, Blu. She looked at the Blue Macaw being held by her talons. She saw the cuts on him, the bruises the pieces of glass protruding from his wings and the several inch-long piece of metal impaled into Blu's chest. She knew if she did not get him help soon he would die. She picked up her speed trying to get to the aviary where Blu could hopefully be saved. With tears welling up in her eyes she pushed on to save her one true love. "Hang in there pet" she said lovingly "I'll save you.".

Back on the plane.

Nigel awoke to see the two Macaws escaping, he tried to use his wings to fly but failed. He looked at his wings and noticed the pieces of glass in them. "that blasted pet stabbed my wings" he sneered. He looked for a way to catch up to the macaws, all he saw was a fire extinguisher and a parachute. "Perhaps I don't need wings to exact my revenge on that Macaw".

Jewel

She saw the Christ the Redeemer statue on it were perched 3 birds. A toucan, a yellow canary and a red cardinal. The toucan noticed jewel and saw Blu in her talons, Rafael jumped up with Nico (the canary) and Pedro (the cardinal) close behind. "Jewel" asked Rafael "what happened to Blu" "He fought Nigel." Replied jewel while sobbing. The toucan's eyes opened up with fear.

Rafael: Let me take Blu stay at the statue with Pedro and Nico rest, I'll take him to the aviary."

Jewel: Thank you, Rafael."

Jewel sat down on the statue. And started to cry. Pedro and Nico tried their best to comfort her but having never been in this situation they did not help much. Nico finally spoke up

"jewel" he asked "You love him don't you". Jewel gave a nod but no vocal answer. After 5 minutes she continued "at the club I felt something inside me, I started to like him, and I could tell he was starting to like me too" I could tell he was about to confess to me on the tram car but then a rose petal got caught in his mouth" Jewel gave a small laugh remembering the moment. "He was willing to face certain death just so I could escape and survive.". Nico and Pedro were amazed to hear this. Blu fought Nigel? Judging by Blu's body It did not go so well for our Cerulean friend. "Jewel, I think we should go to the avi-". Nico was interrupted by a cackle they knew all too well. "Nigel" whispered Jewel.

Nigel was sailing on the air with a parachute and fire extinguisher for thrust. He jumped off his makeshift aircraft and in front of us. "Where is Blu you endangered b*tch" yelled the infuriated cockatoo. "Far from where you can hurt him' replied jewel.

"Oh, that's a shame" said Nigel "I was looking forward to tasting more of his delicious blood."

Jewel, Nico and Pedro charged Nigel. Nigel chose a poor place to attack from. If he fell, he would die. But Nigel was smart he grabbed Pedro with his talon and threw him at Nico. In one fell swoop Nigel eliminated 2 threats at once. Jewel and Nigel were left standing. Nigel charged Jewel she attempted to dodge but was tackled by Nigel. "Hello pretty Bird" he whispered. Jewel kicked Nigel off of her. Nigel got up and sneered "I must say, you're doing better than your pitiful lover was doing. You should have heard him scream, truly music to my ears.". In saying this he infuriated Jewel more than she ever has been before. She yelled "Burn in hell you deranged cockatoo" and charged Nigel, she jumped and dived to him, clawing his wing and torso. Nigel kneeled down in pain. Jewel then took her chance to punch Nigel in the face. Nigel groaned in pain. "see you in hell you b*tch" said jewel before forcefully kicking Nigel of the statue, and out of life. She heard Nigel land with a loud thunk. Nico and Pedro woke up to see Nigel hit the ground. "Now that's poppin" said Pedro with a lot of swagger. "come on, lets see how Blu is doing". And with that they flew off.

Aviary

Rafael was sitting next to Blu, looking quite solemn. "Rafael" came Jewels voice. Rafael instantly perked up he looked to see Jewel Nico and Pedro all looking at him. "Hola amigos" he replied.

"How is Blu doing" asked jewel worry in her eyes. "Rafael looked down in sorrow before answering "He lost a lot of blood, he is currently in a coma.". Jewel simply gave a solemn nod. "Can we see him" she asked desperate for a yes. "yes" was Rafael's answer. But upon entering the room she wished she had not gone in. Blus body was covered in bandages on his head, chest and wings. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines that were reading his vital signs, he had a mask on his beak to help him breathe and an tube feeding him water from a bag. The metal wire was still impaled in his chest and most of the glass was gone. His normally cerulean feathers were dyed a crimson red. Jewel flew up next to Blu and put her head to his chest and sobbed. The others could tell she needed privacy, they slowly walked out the door and shut it, leaving alone to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, pain was all Blu could feel.

He felt like he had been burned then drowned in the ocean.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with searing pain from his eyes and chest,

He groaned in pain before opening his eyes again, slowly, and looking at his chest.

He went wide eyed upon seeing a long metal pole, embedded in his chest.

He also saw the countless pieces of medical equipment around him and the plastic mask he wore on his beak.

He tried to move his head to look around but found that he was held in place by several casts that held his spine, head and limbs in place.

He noted that the only light in the room was a single ceiling light.

"Am I in a hospital?" he asked, sadly he received no reply.

"Of course" he chuckled, but then the memories of what he had done rushed back.

He jumped up in a mix of fear and surprise, "holy shit, I did that!?".

Him jumping caused pain to shoot through his body, "of course, I nearly died. Let's have every move feel like getting shot".

He sat down in silence, the city outside being quiet due to the fact that he had awoken in the depths of night.

All he had were his thoughts, but they kept drifting to one thing: Jewel.

Was she alright?

Where is she?

Is she hot when she bathes?

Blu put on a weird face upon saying the last one, "Okay Blu, put this on the list, check mental state. That was pretty messed up".

Blu suk back into his bed, it was kind of comfy.

Not as bad as a nest, but not as nice as a proper bed.

Blu noticed a device on a table next to him, it looked like a touch phone.

He grabbed it and held it on his lap, the back leaning against the metal pole in Blu's chest.

He pressed the home button, causing the phone to turn on.

He looked to the background and saw a photo of a spotted owl, "Must be Tulio's".

He then hatched an idea, he pressed on the phone app and scrolled through the contacts until he got to Linda's name and photo.

He pressed on the profile and pressed the call button.

"C'mon Linda pick up".

Linda's hotel room

Linda was watching TV in her room, but she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile Jewel sat on the windowsill, watching the aviary next door.

The gentle pitter patter of rain could be heard outside, paired with the occasional wimper of sorrow from Jewel.

It had been 2 weeks since they escaped the smugglers plane, 2 weeks since Blu was knocked into a coma.

She had stayed by his side for 3 days before Linda finally convinced her to leave.

Jewel was okay with living with Linda, Blu had proved that not all humans are abd, exhibit A being Linda.

Jewel turned her head to the TV, there was some sort of story on a plane that was found in the ocean, it was the smugglers plane.

"Hm, cool" whispered Jewel.

The silence of the room was interrupted by a low buzzing sound, Linda's phone was ringing.

Jewel knew Linda was to far asleep to pick up so she did the honors.

Jewel flew over to the table, and grasped the black box in her talons, she noted it was Tulio calling.

She was tempted to deny, but something told her this was important.

She pressed the green icon of a phone and set it to speaker.

The voice she heard shocked her to her core, "Uh- hello? Linda, are you there?".

Jewel knew exactly who it was,"Blu!", "Jewel?".

The 2 birds shared looks of surprise on ends of the phone.

Jewel almost passed out, but she stayed conscious for Blu's sake.

"Hey Jewel, how ya doin?", "I'm doing fine, how about you?".

"Hehehe, besides from having a pole stuck in my chest and being unable to move, I'm fine".

Jewel instantly hung up and flew to the open window.

She dived into the twilight showers of the deep night, the darkness around her looking like a great abyss.

She dived toward the aviary.

Blu was still wondering what happened, "Did I lose connection? What happened?".

A voice came from the windowsill, "No, I just came over".

Blu looked through the bright room and saw Jewel, sitting on the windowsill.

"Jewel!", exclaimed Blu excitedly, then refined his tone, "How did you get in here?".

Jewel motioned to a broken window and glass on the floor.

"Oh, they'll fix it tomorrow. Wait, how did I not hear it?".

Jewel chuckled, "Well, you were talking pretty loudly", Blu nodded at the reason, before putting on a troubled face.

"Nigel, is he-", "Dead" answered Jewel.

"Oh" replied Blu before realising the magnitude of the comment, "did I kill him?".

Jewel shook her head, "No, after Rafael took you to the aviary he found Nico, Pedro and I at the Christ Redeemer statue, and I killed him".

"Well, if I could move, I would walk up to you and hug you. But seeing as I'm incapacitated I can't really do that".

Jewel chuckled again, "I have something better".

She flew over to the bed and gave Blu a deep, passionate kiss on the beak.

Blu was surprised at first, but later accepted the kiss.

Jewel noted that the heart monitor was beeping much faster, signifying Blu's heart rate increasing.

The 2 separated, Blu decided that now was the time he'd tell her.

"Jewel, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I was willing to lay down my life, so that you could live a long happy one. *SIgh* I guess what I'm trying to say is, Jewel, I love you with all my heart".

Jewel was silent, the only movement on her face being a single tear of joy that crawled down her face.

"The funny thing, Blu, is that I love you too" she replied, after several intense seconds of waiting.

The 2 smiled, before Jewel laid down next to Blu and relaxed.

Blu was wide awake, and so was Jewel, so sleeping was an impossibility.

But there was something else they could do.

Blu grabbed Tulio's phone and opened it again, this time going to the movie app.

"What movies does the bird doctor watch?" he asked, while Jewel looked at the phone with a face of curiosity.

Blu found a movie called, Transformers: Dark of the Moon.

Blu opened the movie and it began to play.

Jewel snuggled closer to her when the robot's began to fight.

She was amazed by how real the robot's looked.

SHe enjoyed the scenes without humans, but the explosions did scare her.

She was intrigued by the way the robots turned into cars and planes.

Once the movie finished they realised it was almost morning.

"Well, it seems we pulled an all nighter", Blu then yawned, Jewel doing the same.

"And it seems we are now tired for doing so" replied Jewel, who leaned into Blu's shoulder and fell asleep.Blu kissed Jewel's forehead, "good night angel", then he too slipped into a gentle slumber.

The end

Thank you for reading, this was my second fanfiction ever so I decided to finish it right.

Thank you to all who suggested another chapter


End file.
